Goggles and God Help You
by Inzannatea23
Summary: Set before S3,E2 Murder and the Maiden. This is a bit different than anything I've tried before because the only main series character that is featured at all is Bert, and him only as a cameo, Miss Fisher is mentioned only. This follows the life of Virginia Forbes/James Manning between the time of James Manning's plane crash and the discovery of Virginia Forbes.


This is an episode prequel to Series 3, Episode 2 Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries _Murder and the Maiden_. This is a bit different than anything I've tried before because the only main series character that is featured at all is Bert, and him only as a cameo. This follows the life of Virginia Forbes/James Manning between the time of James Manning's plane crash and the discovery of Virginia Forbes's body.

* * *

"Remember men, keep the formation tight," Squadron Leader Willis Jones spoke to the group of eight other men who would be flying in the upcoming airshow, "we need to show the public the Number 1 Squadron continues to be in top form, even in peacetime. God help you."

The men broke for their bi-planes, "Manning!" Jones called after the slender flight lieutenant, "A quick word."

The other men scuttled off to the their respective machines as James Manning turned to Jones, cigarette hanging from his lips, "Yes, Squadron Leader?"

Jones leaned close to Manning's ear, "Be careful up there, please."

Manning pulled back offended, "Damnit, Will. We talked about this. Have you had this same conversation with the other men?"

"You know I haven't."

He took a deep inhale of his cigarette, "Then stop treating me differently."

"Gin… the threats."

"No, Will. Out here, I'm one of your men, or this doesn't work." Manning stomped out his dart and stalked off to his plane.

The nine took off in tandem; a practiced ballet of aeronautics. The practice started well, the leap-frogs, the X formation… it was coming out the barrel roll that it all went wrong.

Manning realized his rudder was not responding. With a heroic effort and a stream of curses, he pulled the machine as high as it would go, bailing at the apex of the climb.

The small craft crashed to the airfield as Manning floated to the ground like a feather. The rest of the squadron landed on the auxiliary airstrip.

"GIN!" Willis leapt from his plane before it came to a complete stop, running toward James where he'd landed in a heap, parachute still billowing behind him, "NO!"

Medics were hot on his heels.

Will was on his knees next to Manning in no time, "Are you alright?" he was frantically searching the smaller man's eyes for concussion or any sign of damage.

Manning glanced at the approaching medics and Mr. Greaves, and pushed back from Jones, standing quickly to shuck the chute straps, "I'm perfectly fine Squadron Leader. Something's wrong with my aeroplane."

Laughter erupted from behind Manning and Jones, "I'll say," one of the mechanics chortled at them, "It's a smoking heap on the ground! Good work, Manning."

"Oi, get stuffed ya drongo!" Manning started towards the mechanics as if he were going to take all of them on by himself.

"Steady on, Gi...Jim," Will grabbed Manning's elbow.

"Flight Lieutenant Manning!" the portly Mr. Greaves barked at the aviator, "Group Captain Compton will want a full report as soon as you've been cleared by the medics."

Manning's eyes widened. He turned to Will. Horror flashed across both of their faces.

"Is a full medical exam necessary? Flight Lieutenant Manning seems fine." Jones asked.

Greaves huffed out a laugh, "You know the protocol, Jones."

"I'd rather see Nurse Wiley than the field medics, if it's all the same to you Mr. Greaves," Manning spoke up.

"Yes, fine. Just get cleared and report to Group Captain Compton before the end of the day."

* * *

 _When once you have tasted flight_

* * *

"You've got a mild concussion and your blood pressure is elevated— again," Nurse Wiley reported, "Has everything else been… normal?"

"How do you mean?" Manning asked.

"Damnit, Ginny, I can lose everything for keeping your secret! Are you still having regular cycles?"

"Not so loud, Martha!" the person almost everyone at Point Cook Royal Australian Air Force Base knew as James Manning hissed at the nurse. Martha Wiley knew better. Martha Wiley knew James Manning when he was still nurse Ginny Forbes.

"Are you?"

"Yes. What's that got to do with anything?"

Martha looked around conspiratorially, "Even I have heard the rumours, Gin. You and Jones? Of course, everyone else just thinks you're deviants. I can do a test… if you'd…"

"No. No, we've been careful."

"Not careful enough to avoid the rumours. Watch your back, Ginny." Martha said.

James Manning, née Virginia 'Ginny' Forbes, nodded, "Thanks. So, are you clearing me for duty?"

"I'm grounding you until your blood pressure comes down and that concussion clears, but you are cleared for desk duty."

"Martha!"

"No arguments, Gin. Do you want to crash another aeroplane?"

"This one wasn't my fault. Something was wrong with the rudder cont…"

"Ahhp… I'll leave that you. But from my expertise, you shouldn't be flying until your head is better. Do you need any more Condy's?"

Gin nodded.

"Be careful, Ginny. Between Jones and this crash, you're more exposed than ever."

Martha handed her the bottle of Condy's Crystals anti-fungal solution, "Ta, Martha. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd still be changing bedpans in Perth, ya mug. Go on. Don't want no stickybeaks spreading rumours about us."

Ginny laughed a deep throaty laugh and jumped up from the exam table to kiss Martha on the cheek.

"Would do wonders for my reputation if they would, darling. Can you give me a little lipstick right here?" she laughed pointing at her cheek.

"OUT!" Martha laughed.

* * *

 _you will forever walk the Earth_

* * *

James Manning stepped out into the sunshine and lit the gasper he'd pulled out of his pocket. Reporting to Compton was important, but he needed to check out his wreck first. He set out to the crowd surrounding the knotted metal.

The wreck had mostly stopped smouldering. The fire brigade had hit it hard enough to keep it from going up into a fireball of flame and aviation fuel almost as soon as it hit. James could still feel the heat coming off of the wreck.

"Come to finish the job, Flight Lieutenant Mayhem?" laughed the head of the RAAF mechanic's union, "Didn't bang this beauty up enough?"

"Come to make sure you don't destroy any evidence of sabotage, Ryan," spat Manning flicking his cigarette at the man.

"You little poof! I'll kick your pansy arse!" Mr. Ryan threw down his work gloves as he stormed toward Manning. Manning steeled himself for a punch, anchoring his feet to absorb the hit.

"GENTLEMEN!" Mr. Greaves stepped between the aviator and the mechanics, "No one is to go near the wreckage until we've had a chance to investigate!"

"But…" Manning started.

"That means you, Mr. Manning," Greaves sneered. Then turning to the mechanics, "And you Mr. Ryan and your men. I don't want any of you within fifty yards of this wreck. Manning, report to Group Captain Compton, immediately."

"This isn't over, Ryan." Manning pointed at the mechanic menacingly as he stomped off to command.

* * *

 _with your eyes turned skyward_

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Group Captain?" Manning saluted Group Captain Lyle Compton as he entered the bright office.

"At ease, Flight Lieutenant," Compton offered, "Jones says you think the aeroplane may have been tampered with?"

"Yes, Group Captain. I don't know how yet unless I can look at her, but I lost my rudder. If I could just…"

"Yes, Manning. We'll investigate that. In the meantime, Nurse Wiley tells me you're on desk duty for a few days. I want you to see what you can find out about the threats against the RAAF and the airshow."

"How do you want me to proceed?"

"I think the less I know about that the better. I'll expect reports on what you find, but I'm not sanctioning this investigation… not officially, you understand." Compton said, "Dismissed, Flight Lieutenant."

Manning saluted, leaving the office and pulling out another gasper on the way back over to the infirmary and Martha Wiley.

"Gin!" a sharp whisper came from the cracked hanger doors. Manning looked around surreptitiously before ducking through the opening.

Her eyes hadn't had time to adjust to the dimness of the hanger before she found her back pressed up against the metal hanger door and Willis Jones mouth heavy and hard on hers. She kissed him back, lifting her uniformed arms to tangle her fingers in his hair. After they'd explored every cell of each other's mouths, Will pulled away panting and rested his forehead on hers.

"Damnit, Ginny. You scared me today."

"I'm fine, Will. Or I will be once I find out who did this."

"Who… Gin, what are you on about? It was an accident."

Ginny pushed away from him and started pacing the hanger. "That wasn't an accident, Will. Someone is either after me or after the RAAF. I need to find out what happened."

"Maybe… Maybe we should…" Will started.

"Maybe we should what?" Gin turned on him eyes blazing.

Will took a deep breath, "Maybe we should let the military police investigate? We have a job to do… speaking of which. Have you thought about it?"

Ginny was lighting the gasper she'd pulled out earlier, "Thought about what?"

"What I asked. What I suggested." Will said, dropping his eyes to the floor.

 _Not this again._

Her eyes softened as she set down her gasper and moved back over to the tall man. The tall, dark-haired, attractive man whose heart any girl would die to win. Almost any girl. "Will… It's just… how would I be able to keep flying?"

"Can you at least consider it? The RAAF may not be an option forever." He said, resigned to wait for this woman. "Just… think about it."

She took his cheeks between her hands and kissed him soundly, "Of course, you dolt."

"I was afraid." He said simply.

"I had it under control." She replied. She kissed him again. "Now, back to work Squadron Leader. I need to go talk to Martha."

"Will I see you tonight?" Will asked.

"Maybe later. I have something I need to take care of first."

"I love you, Ginny."

"God help you, Willis."

* * *

 _for there you have been_

* * *

"Martha I need some of my clothes."

"You're wearing your clothes, ya show pony." Martha said without looking up.

"Nah, Martha, I need _Ginny's_ clothes." Ginny said seriously, "And some makeup."

Martha put down her pen, and stared at the apparent young man in front of her, "Why?"

"I just need them, I don't want to get you involved."

"Gin, I'm already up to my eyeballs in this. I could be facing a court martial if they find out what I've done. Why? So you can go out on a proper date with that Jones bloke?"

"What? Will? No, this isn't about that. I need to be someone different… and I already am. Just let me have my things!" Ginny pleaded.

Martha rolled her eyes and then stood up suddenly, "Fine. If I didn't love and trust you…"

"But you do."

"But I do."

It had been some years since Virginia Forbes had worn her own skin. She looked in the mirror. A bit more foundation would be necessary.

"Do you even know where to find the mechanic's union members?" Martha was looking through her lipsticks to find a bright enough shade to offset the paleness of the layer-cake of foundation.

"Douglass let slip that the European Club was the place to go, so that's where I'm going." Ginny said confidently.

"Alone? You aren't taking Jones or another man with you?"

"If I were going as Manning, no one would bat an eye at me going alone. Why is it that it's impossible to think about me going alone as Virginia Forbes?"

"It isn't safe for women to go alone, is all." Martha opined.

"I'm one of the smallest officers at Point Cook, and I'll bet you £5 that I could take any man here in hand-to-hand."

"You always were scrappy." Martha confirmed.

"I'll be fine. How do I look?" Ginny twirled in her pretty day dress.

"Like a woman."

* * *

 _and there you will always long to return_

* * *

Virginia Forbes left James Manning's clothes in trunk in the sentry box near a loose section of fence that she'd used to sneak off base before. She made her way by tram from Point Cook north to Brunswick. Men on the tram leering at her—a woman alone—all along the route.

"Weren't you scared?" a woman with a heavy eastern-European lilt to her voice was sitting at the coat check desk.

The question was directed to a rough and tumble digger with a rollie dangling from his lip, "Nah, we had it under control... And it was the right thing to do, rescuing them girls. They were going to be shipped off to who knows where. Besides, Miss Fisher always comes out on top."

"She sounds like a good boss." The woman said.

"She certainly keeps us on our toes," the blonde man smiled sweetly at the woman, "But she's fair and treats us more like family than help."

"Sounds wonderful," the woman said wistfully. She turned her attention to Ginny. "Can I check your coat?"

"Please." Ginny said with a smile.

She handed over her coat and took her ticket.

Ginny made her way up to the club. She immediately spotted Ryan, Douglass, and the other mechanics from Point Cook sitting around the table with an unctuous weasel of a man sporting slicked back hair and round wire-rimmed glasses.

She casually sat close to the table so she could overhear what they were saying.

"Dropped out of the sky like a brick!" laughed Ryan, "Sadly, that poofter Manning made it out."

The unctuous man smiled a smile that looked more predatory than warm. "You idiot! Now they are going to be more on their guard than ever."

"Oi," Douglass piped up, "We done what you said."

"But not when I said to do it, you fool!" unctuous man spat.

"Now see here, Higgins," Ryan jumped up from the table pointing the man, "You said bring down the aeroplanes, you didn't say when."

"One. You brought down one. From now forward, you do what I say, when I say… or the deal is off." Higgins said calmly, "Now, comrades, I'd like to enjoy my drink without your failure looming so near."

The mechanics all kicked back from the table in disgust, but none protested. Whoever this 'Higgins' character was, he was clearly important. The mechanics were an odious lot, but they were following orders from outside their organisation. It was likely there was a bigger scheme afoot. She just had to determine what it was.

"Well, hello little lady, what's a dish like you doing in a dump like this?" Mr. Ryan deposited himself at Ginny's table and was leering at her.

"I'm just having a drink," she said as meekly as she could muster. She really wanted to punch his teeth in, but he didn't seem to recognize her.

"How's about I join you, doll?" he leaned across the table to try stroking her shoulder.

"No, thank you." She flinched away from him, her face flushing under layers of makeup.

"What? You got a fella or something? Maybe a bludger? Is that it? You a whore? I gotta pay to be friends with you?"

"No, just… I want to have a drink alone." Ginny started to get up. She really couldn't afford to have her cover blown. Not now. Certainly not here.

Ryan grabbed her elbow to force her sit back down. "I weren't finished with you yet, bitch."

She was about to punch him when the blond fellow from downstairs stepped between them, "Oi! Ryan! That's no way to treat a lady."

"Stay out of it, Johnson. Nobody ordered a damn hero," Mr. Ryan sneered at Mr. Johnson, "We's just gettin' acquainted."

"Why don't you go wait downstairs, love?" Mr. Johnson directed at Ginny. She hated being dismissed like this, but she also realized she'd need to bide her time.

She grabbed her handbag and ran down the stairs… into another conflict.

"You stupid cow! How many times have I tried to tell you I want no cuffs! Do it again." Higgins threw the trousers back at the face of the woman sitting behind the coat check counter and stormed out of the club.

"Mudak." The woman behind the counter muttered under her breath as she tore a piece of paper as the door slammed behind him.

Ginny moved forward carefully, "Who is that man?"

The woman sneered at the door, "Rupert Higgins. Leader of the Victoria Communist party."

"Communists? I suppose that makes sense with unions…" Ginny said quietly.

"Forget I say anything. Please. Do not tangle with these men. They are dangerous."

Ginny focused on the woman, "Can you tell me what you know? Please… it's important."

"No. I say too much already. It's too dangerous."

"What if… What if I could help you get someplace safe?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"How could you do this? I don't understand. You're just a woman."

Ginny took a deep breath, "If you can help me get the proof I need about Higgins, I can fly you away. I have an aeroplane."

"Truly?"

Ginny lied with a nod.

The woman studied her for a long moment, trying to decide whether to trust this short-haired woman who was promising her escape from this hell her life had become. "I cannot promise, but I try."

"That's all I ask. I'm Ginny." It was the first time in more than five years she'd met someone as herself.

"Tatiana."

Ginny explained in low tones what she needed. Tatiana agreed to try to get evidence from Higgins that the mechanics union had been directed by the communists to bring down RAAF planes via sabotage. It was a better first attempt than she could have hoped for!

She left the club and caught the last tram back to Point Cook. She snuck back onto base and once again became James Manning.

* * *

 _The soul takes flight_

* * *

"You were right Manning," Group Captain Compton began as the Flight Lieutenant entered his office, "The trim tabs and lead fuel line were deliberately sabotaged. You've got good instincts."

"Thank you, Group Captain. Permission to report?" Manning was eager to share what he'd learned.

"Go ahead."

"I've discovered that some of our RAAF mechanics are colluding with the head of the Victoria Communist Party." Manning asserted.

Compton bit his lower lip in thought. "Those are some pretty serious allegations, Manning. Do you have any evidence?"

"Ah, Well… not what you'd call hard evidence, no sir. But I'm working on that."

"Right. Well. Keep digging and keep me informed. Dismissed." Compton returned to his paperwork and Manning turned on his heel—striding out of the building—desperate for a smoko.

As soon as Manning lit his cigarette, the voice of Willis Jones breathed close to his ear. "Where were you last night? I waited all night."

"I said 'maybe', I was tracking down a lead on the crash," Manning said with a draw of the cigarette, "turns out the commos are trying to sabotage the airshow."

"Gin, I was worried."

"Damnit, Will. I'm fine. You need to stop treating me like I'm a damsel in distress! I'm just as capable as any man here!"

Willis's nostrils flared at Manning, "I'm not in love with just any man here, Gin. I'm in love with _you_. Can't you understand that? I'm not worried because you're a…" he looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard. They weren't as far as he could tell, but he dropped to a whisper anyway, "I'm not worried because you're a woman. I'm worried because I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Willis held his lover's gaze for a moment, hoping against hope for a response in kind. He saw the moment of softening from the hard exterior of James Manning to his lover Ginny Forbes, but she stayed silent.

The silence was deafening. Willis pressed his lips together in frustration and stomped off to the barracks.

"Will…" Manning called impotently after him.

* * *

 _to the world that is invisible_

* * *

"I was not sure you would return." Tatiana said to her quietly.

"We have an arrangement, don't we? Have you discovered anything?" Ginny asked.

Tatiana shook her head, "No. Not yet. They… they have a meeting tonight. Upstairs." Tatiana's nose wrinkled involuntarily, "the communists. You can go up if you want. They... I can't listen to them."

"Thank you, Tatiana. I don't agree with them either. Not about everything." Ginny went up the stairs and found a seat at the back of the already in session meeting.

The room was crowded with the working class denizens of Brunswick and the surrounding suburbs. Mostly brickmakers, likely… a wharfie or five had come up from Port Melbourne. Mostly men. Workers' rights and the freedom to talk about them were hot button issues. There were a few women in the crowd, but she did stand out.

Higgins led the meeting. Much of what he had to say didn't sound over the top. It even seemed reasonable. But she'd heard his rhetoric to the mechanics earlier. Better conditions for workers and destruction of the military didn't seem like the same goal to her. The man oozed for this crowd. He talked of a world where all were equal. Where men and women had the same rights and privileges. Where the colour of the skin was not a determining factor in receiving of societies benefits. All were equal.

After the meeting broke, Ginny approached Higgins. "Interesting ideas. Do you have any more information?"

He regarded her for a moment, "You're new here, aren't you?" Ginny nodded. "Of course. Here. A few issues of _Worker's Weekly_ for you to look over… and the latest _Proletarian."_

"Do you really believe it?" she asked.

"Do I really believe what?" Higgins had moved on to packing his pamphlets in his case.

"Do you really believe that it's possible that the dream of equality between men and women and all the races can be achieved?"

Higgins shrugged, "I suppose. Um.. yes. Of course."

"Why don't you have any women leading the party?" she probed.

He narrowed his eyes at her then pursed his lips, struggling to find an answer. "Perhaps one day we will."

 _but there arriving she is sure of bliss_

"Transferred? What do you mean you've been transferred? Martha! This is… I can't…" James Manning was pacing and dragging on a cigarette.

"I leave for Duntroon tomorrow," Virginia Forbes'... James Manning's oldest and closest friend was packing her personal belongings, "But I have good news."

"I'm going with you? Because that's the only news that would be acceptable…"

Martha stopped packing and turned to her friend, "Gin… I… I'm clearing you to fly. But no. You aren't coming with me."

"What's going to happen the next time I have a physical? Or an injury… Damnit, Martha… how am I supposed to…"

"Not everything is about you, Ginny! Canberra is closer to my family… for once can you think about something other than yourself and your stupid dreams? Other people have dreams, too!"

Martha turned her back on her friend and went back to packing. She jumped and tears fell down her cheeks as she heard the infirmary door slam.

Manning stormed out of the infirmary and straight to Willis Jones's quarters.

Slamming and locking the door, James Manning fell away quickly as Ginny started shedding the uniform and everything beneath it.

"Ginny? What are you…?" Will looked up in shock from his reading.

"Shut up, Will." She advanced on him, grabbing for his uniform buttons as she plundered his mouth with her own. Desperate fingers fumbled to undress him.

"Mmm… Gin…" he pulled away, "Gin… stop."

"I thought you wanted this, Willis?" she sat back with tears in her eyes.

Willis put his hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen with his thumb, "Ginny, I love you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. But I… Do you even want me?"

"Will… how can you ever question that?" she leaned into his hand, "Besides flying, you're my world."

"That's something, I suppose." Willis said with a sad smile.

"Yes. To your question. Yes. I want to be with you. Be together." Ginny offered.

"You do know what that means though don't you? Leaving the RAAF? Are you serious? The RAAF is your life."

She grinned at him. "I don't care anymore... But I want to finish this last mission and then we just go. I'll find another way to fly."

Willis broke into a wide grin, "We'll figure it out together!" he ran his thumb over her lips, "I wish you'd let me help. It's dangerous."

"I know it's dangerous, but… I need to do this. Compton's orders." She went back to work on his buttons. "Now, where were we?"

It was always new and exciting with Ginny, thought Willis, but this was frantic and desperate. She couldn't seem to get close enough to him. Her own pleasure came more readily than ever.

After, as they rested entwined, Willis stroked her arms, "What's the next move?"

Ginny kissed his chest, "Next is a gasper."

She rolled off the bed to her abandoned uniform jacket and rifled through the pockets. "Damn."

"What is it?" He propped himself up on his elbows.

She held up the empty packet of _Tuffs,_ "Out. Look. I have to go. I've been cleared to fly, so I'll see you at formation practice." She pulled on her trousers and leaned in to kiss him again.

"I know you hate it when I say… but please be careful."

Once again James Manning, he winked at Willis and left his quarters.

Manning made his way across to the hanger and his locker. He thought he had an extra pack of gaspers in his locker. Nothing. Damn.

"I've got an extra pack," Mr. Greaves came around the corner, "Here you go. I've heard you're cleared to fly again. Congratulations."

"Bless you, Mr. Greaves." Manning caught the pack the the older man tossed and greedily opened it. He took one out and lit it, drawing deeply with eyes closed in bliss. "Sorry… want one?"

Mr. Greaves shook his head, "No, no. Trying to quit. Enjoy."

Manning took another deep drag, "Ta again, Mr. Greaves."

Greaves smiled at him with flat eyes, "It is my absolute pleasure, Mr. Manning."

* * *

 _and forever dwells in paradise_

* * *

"Alright men, you looked good up there! After the bad press from the crash, we need Saturday to go as well as it did today. Well done." Compton was beaming, "Dismissed... Manning, a word."

Manning trotted over to Group Captain Compton.

"Anything yet, Manning?" Compton asked.

"My contact assures me that they have the evidence. I'll be retrieving it soon." Manning reported.

"You need to put pressure on, man. We need this resolved by Saturday. Go." Manning saluted and immediately headed for the sentry box.

Compton was right. This needed to be resolved tonight. Tatiana promised that she'd get the information. Once there was evidence, Manning would be put to rest and Virginia Forbes could fly Tatiana to safety and never look back. Her chest seized. _Willis. God, Willis._ She hated that she would be leaving him, but this was for the best. He was such a bright shining officer and… this was for the best. Chills ran through her. It hurt. The thought of leaving him hurt, but she was out of options. She needed to fly. With Martha gone, the RAAF was no place for her any more.

She peeled off James Manning, put on Virgina Forbes, and snuck through the back fence toward the tram stop.

"Beheading? In a theatre? Well, now I've heard everything," an elderly woman on the tram was saying to the man next to her as he read the paper.

"Yes, apparently there was some sort of evil twin at work as well." The man continued to read, "Apparently she switched places with her sister or something. Swapped bodies. This rag is poorly written."

"Well, I never…" the elderly woman turned to Ginny with a look of concern. "Are you alright, love?"

Ginny's head snapped to attention and she realized she'd nodded off and almost missed her stop. Waves of nausea threatened to overtake her, but she fought it back, "I'm fine. Thank you."

"You might want to get to hospital. You look like you might have a fever."

She smiled wanly at the woman and then pulled the trolley cord to indicate she wanted off at the next stop.

Ginny stumbled into the European Club, just managing to compose herself as she entered. That blond fellow. The heroic one who had come to her rescue… Mr. Jenson? Mr. Johnson! That was it, Mr. Johnson, was talking to Tatiana again.

"So, Miss Fisher has us stand guard in the room all night. Seein' as we didn't know where she'd went. Turns out, she'd folded herself into a trunk… and not a big trunk, neither. We mightn't of found her if she hadn't sneezed. So, we- me and Cec- we pick up the trunk with this chippy inside and bring the whole kit and kaboodle to Miss Fisher."

Tatiana made eye contact with Ginny.

"That's an amazing story, Bert. If you excuse me. I have a customer. Miss you were bringing me your coat?"

Bert turned to Ginny and smiled slightly before tipping his hat, "I'll catch you later, Miss Feodoroff"

He swayed up the stairs leaving the two women alone. Ginny removed her coat and handed it to Tatiana.

"I have what you want," Tatiana pulled out a slip of paper. "I have more, but I need assurance. You get the rest when I have that."

Ginny took the slip of paper and read it. It was a start. It wasn't enough to condemn the communists, but it was enough to show Ryan and his goons were responsible for the crash.

"When can you get away?" Ginny asked, "I need everything before Saturday."

"I can have everything in order by Tuesday." Tatiana said after some thought.

Ginny nodded then took one of the coat ticket stubs and wrote Tuesday 4:00 Phoenix on it. She then pulled out her gaspers and wrote the same on the inside of the pack. "This is an old abandoned field west of the city. Meet me there, and I'll fulfill my end of the bargain."

"Yes. Good… the meeting has already started. You should probably go up."

Ginny nodded and folded the evidence into her brassiere.

She felt very unwell. She was almost done with this mission and just had to get the evidence to Compton…

A man who was _not_ Higgins was talking ad nauseum about collectivism.

Ginny could feel her throat constricting. At first it was a short cough. She tried to suppress it, but it was choking her. She was feeling crushed by the crowd in the meeting. She needed to get out of there.

She jumped up and ran down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going." Higgins was right behind her. He grabbed her elbow.

Ginny spun, removing his hand with practiced hand-to-hand combat ease, "Leave me alone."

"Was it you? Did you take the documents?" Higgins demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I… I think I'm going to be ill." Ginny escaped his presence and ran down the stairs and out the door.

He'd been worried about her. She was not quite herself the last day or so. Breathing was off. Distracted. He'd known where she kept her things… where the cut in the fence was.

She came running out of the darkness as if pursued.

"Ginny! What is it?"

"Can't… Can't… " Desperately trying to draw breath. It was as if she were drowning in the air.

"Ginny! No… No… Ginny... "

"Take… flight…" She crushed the packet of cigarettes into his hand.

"Ginny…"

* * *

 _The moment you doubt whether you can fly,_

 _you cease for ever to be able to do it_

* * *

There was a knock on the door to the nurses station. "Excuse me, Nurse Wiley?"

"Come in," Martha Wiley looked up from her paperwork in shock, "Squadron Leader Jones! What… what are you doing here?"

"It's just Willis Jones these days, Nurse Wiley. I've… I've left the military."

"Oh… I see. Please come in. What can I do for you, Mr. Jones?"

"I wanted to… have you heard about Ginny?" Willis wringing his hands in distress.

Martha put down her pen and nodded, tears bubbling into her eyes. "I heard that she died."

Willis nodded. "She was murdered… I… I loved her. In truth, I loved her before I knew she was Ginny. It's not right. None of it is right."

"No, it isn't. She should have been able to fly as a woman, and people should be able to love who they love… but the world isn't like that." Martha said sadly.

"That's why I'm here Nurse Wiley. The woman who solved Ginny's murder… Miss Fisher… she wants to help me open the Virginia Forbes Flight school… I want you to be part of it, too."

Martha choked out laugh, "I don't know how to fly!"

"But you loved Ginny."

"Yes, I did."

"I can teach you."

Martha smiled at Willis shaking her head, "Goggles and God help me."

* * *

End Notes:

Of course, the first quote broken up throughout the chapters is from the quote from the show, which was (likely) mis-attributed to Leonardo da Vinci _For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return._

I had more scene breaks than I had logical breaks for that quote, so I added this quote that seemed appropriate from Plato: _The soul takes flight to the world that is invisible but there arriving she is sure of bliss and forever dwells in paradise._

Finally, the quote before the epilogue:  
 _The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease for ever to be able to do it_ Is from J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan


End file.
